The Scroll
by sharp52092
Summary: While taking care of a task for Queen Neeyutnee, her head of security, Captain Panaka discovers some startling information on his former Queen, now Senator…
1. Databook

**_The Scroll_**

**_While taking care of a task for Queen Neeyutnee, her head of security, Captain Panaka discovers some startling information on his former Queen, now Senator…_**

**I don't own Star Wars. Though I wish I did, because then the EU would be respected on some level in the upcoming future and not torn to shreds.**

**And thank you to my beta, CommChatter. **

* * *

Chapter One, Databook

_One standard year after the start of the Clone Wars_

_Naboo_

It may have been springtime throughout Naboo's upper hemisphere, but he was in the mountains. The air was cool and patches of snow covered the area.

Captain Panaka wondered why he was here again.

Oh, yes…

Queen Neeyutnee sent him here. He didn't see why he was the one to come. And clearly she had forgotten he was the head of her security. Yes, there was the new security and yes they needed to learn to "stand on their own" as she had put it. Along with security, she was desperately trying to improve her approval ratings.

Inviting beings from all over the planet to the festivals, reaching out to anyone and everyone. Trying to improve her popularity. Give the planet stability and get its mind off the past year. He didn't see the point. Queen Neeyutnee's poll numbers were decreasing more and more each week.

Taxes were being raised. Some were Queen Jamaillia's doing. Others Neeyutnee's. Extra money for extra security measures, if the war happened to find its way here to Naboo. The rest were Republican taxes. Again for the war related issues.

Add in the anxieties, tensions, countless deaths, and the end of the war nowhere in sight certainly didn't help.

It wasn't that she a bad ruler. Now most didn't think of her as an extraordinary leader, though most certainly wouldn't put her down next to King Veruna either. But it also didn't help coming after a scandalous ruler, Queen Jamillia who was rumored to be in league with the Separatists. Reports mysteriously leaked not long after the war broke out. A month later Jamillia stepped down, the then-Princess of Theed, Neeyutnee, stepped in with help from Senator Amidala.

There were rumors that Neeyutnee leaked those rumors, reports, and dealings with the Separatists.

Made it at last.

The monastery of the Brotherhood of the Cognizance. It was maybe half the standard size of the Palace of Naboo, and made of limestone, marble, and other rock from the mountains.

Panaka had read up on them before he left the Naboo Palace. They were considered an arcane order and forgotten by most, though Panaka had heard of them once through his former Queen, Padmé Amidala. It made sense, since she lived in this area of the mountains at one time.

He made his way up stairs made from ancient limestone, knocked on the door, and was greeted a moment later by a man, who Panaka believed to the Pontifex, the leader of the Brotherhood of Cognizance.

"May I help you?"

"Sir, I am Captain Panaka. Queen Neeyutnee sent me."

"Oh, of course." the man introduced himself as the doorkeeper, Wallé. "The Pontifex is waiting for you in his study. Follow me, please."

The captain did so. He followed him into what was the Pontifex's study. Many books, scrolls, small statues, and a messy desk stood in the center. "This desk is turning into a mountain." a man who was searching through the mound, joked.

"Ah-ha!" he began to pull the invitation from the bottom of the pile. Wallé bowed as he exited and returned to his post. The man introduced himself as Pontifex Maxiron Agolgera. "I'll go get the others and we'll be on our way." As Pontifex left the room, a few documents slid off the edge of the desk. Agolerga didn't seem notice, since he didn't look back.

Panaka bent down to pick up the documents, "Excuse," Among them was an opened journal. "Sir, you dropped this…" What in the blue blazes!

_Wedding of Set and Veré, 1900 hours at the Lake Country._

The wedding of two characters from an old legend crossed out, but what was really strange was the next line. Presumably the correct names…

…but that was _impossible_!

All Panaka could do was blankly stare.

_This_…this couldn't be real…could it?

Footsteps could be heard. It would have to wait- the Pontifex was coming back. Panaka set the databook and other items back on the desk, just in time.

"Captain," The Pontifex said from the doorway, "We're ready."

"Yyes…" he cleared his throat, "Of course." He looked back on the desk… It would have to wait. For now.

* * *

**End of Chapter One**

**I'll post the next chapter when I have a review or two.**


	2. Discovery

**Thank you everyone for the reviews, favorites, and follows. **

**And once again, thank you CommChatter!**

* * *

Chapter 2, Discovery

_One standard day later_

Panaka made his way back up to the monastery. One way or another he was going to get to the bottom of this.

Hopefully he could get to the bottom of this. There was some sort of rational explanation. There had to be… There was no way she could…

…just _no_. Absolutely not.

The Pontifex- no the _fool_ had been alone in the mountains too long. He knocked on the door again. Two of them stayed behind, if he recalled correctly. The familiar younger man, Wallé bowed and greeted him.

Panaka bowed and said hello. "I was wondering if I could search through your archives." he explained, "One of my ancestors may have been married by one of your brothers."

"Our doors are welcomed to all." Wallé gestured down the hall, "Come." He led him down the hall. "You know, it's been many years since one out brethren has performed a marriage since the time of King Narmlé" He had almost forgotten that they could do such a thing.

At last they reached their destination. And one step closer to the truth.

Magnificent.

Even the palace of Theed's archives were not this incredible.

"I'm aware sir." The notion gave him hope that the databook was made of nothing but fantasy.

"If you need any help, I'll be just down the hall. And brother Ladé is in the garden. I'll be back in a while."

Panaka smiled, "Take your time."

Panaka searched the many marriage certificates. They were mostly in order. A few were a bit out of place, but they were easy to go through. Some were scrolls, others just simple pieces of paper. And some were quite old. Possibly dating back to when Naboo was first colonized hundreds of years ago.

He made his way through the shelves and arrived at the last date. He picked up the sheet. From three hundred years ago, not within the last year. He sighed in relief as he returned it to its home…what was this?

A secret drawer in the back of the shelf. Panaka looked around to make sure the coast was clear, and he removed all the papers blocking his view. Then he listened for any noises or footsteps…

There was none. Panaka pulled the drawer open.

_Eek!_

He looked around…

…no one was approaching, so he continued.

There several documents on the bottom. Scattered around. Holos. Two or three scrolls. Most collecting dust. He pulled out the ones that had the least amount of dust.

Two holos…

And one scroll.

He looked at the holos first… Nothing but blueprints of the building. Relief swept through Panaka again.

Then there was the scroll…

He picked the scroll up, and unrolled it. He had found it…

_Certificate of Marriage_

_Of Anakin Skywalker and Padmé Naberrie Amidala_

_Union in holy matrimony_

_Witnessed by one protocol droid and one astromech droid_

_Ceremony performed by Pontifex Maxiron Agolerga_

He read over and over again in disbelief. So, what he read in that databook…

_Wedding of Anakin Skywalker and Padmé Naberrie Amidala, 1900 hours at the Lake Country_

…was true. Moments passed…

Panaka thought back the crossed out names, Set and Veré. He didn't completely understand it. A new wedding vow custom? After all the characters were two legendary lovers. Many referred to them as the greatest lovers in the history of the Galaxy. But then why were they crossed out in the databook? Could Set and Veré been aliases? And the Pontifex made the correction when he realized who he wedded? Then what about the marriage certificate? Panaka was no expert, but he knew someone who was. Perhaps he could prove this to be a fraud…

But deep down Panaka knew it wasn't. He finally threw the scroll down angrily. He couldn't believe it.

_He simply could not believe it!_

Had she lost her senses?!

Panaka continued brooding as he put everything where he had found it- except the scroll, and headed towards the exit. It was clear to Panaka now that Amidala was simply no longer that same great young woman that was once Queen. Or had he and the rest of Naboo always been so blind?

Something had to be done.

Something _would _be done.

* * *

**End of Chapter Two**

**I don't know, the more I look at this chapter I feel it's pretty slow, but you guys tell me.**

**As long as I get some more reviews or other types of responses, chapter three will be posted tomorrow. It's my favorite and I think the best of this story. Chapter three is called Manipulation.**


	3. Manipulation

**Thanks again for the reviews and everything.**

**Cue the Emperor's Theme...**

* * *

Chapter 3, Manipulation

_Naboo_

Chancellor Palpatine waited impatiently inside a private office at the palace in Theed. A few days ago, he received a message from Captain Panaka, requesting a meeting as quickly as possible and that it was of upmost importance. One that could not take place over the communications.

Palpatine wasn't quite certain how Panaka got his communication information or through the communication security clearance‑a matter he would personally see to later. Contacting the Supreme Chancellor was not the easiest task, especially during times of war. But nonetheless he humored the Captain and agreed to meet since he would be present on Naboo to attend the festivals. At long last, he heard footsteps coming down the hall.

_Finally!_

"Your Excellency," Captain Panaka bowed.

"Ah, Captain Panaka," Palpatine greeted him in a welcoming tone, "I must say I was surprised to receive your message." The Chancellor looked past the man, "Guards, leave us." The red figures bowed and did as instructed. _This had better be good_, Palpatine silently muttered. If not, hearing Panaka out wasn't the only reason he told the guards to go. "Now what is this all about?" He asked in a curious, friendly manner.

Panaka wasted no time as he approached the desk and stated, "Senator Amidala."

Perhaps this would be good after all. "Go on."

"I fear she's no longer the beloved politician she once was."

The Chancellor placed his elbows on the desk and put his fingertips together, "Based on?"

"This." He drew a scroll from the inside of his cloak and handed it to the Supreme Chancellor.

The Chancellor unrolled the scroll as Panaka explained, "I tried to show this to Queen Neeyutnee, but she wouldn't listen. Probably fearing a scandal of such magnitude would endanger her chances of reelection." As if there was any, really.

Was the leader of the Republic even hearing this?

The Chancellor carefully read the scroll. Twice. Without taking his eyes off the document and without a hint of emotion. Finally he opened his mouth, "And what does the Senator have to say concerning this?"

"I have not informed her I'm aware."

"And you're certain this is authentic?"

"Affirmative, your Excellency." He began to explain that his youngest brother, Barrett, who had been a member of the civil clergy of Naboo for a several years now, had performed many marriages and would know the difference between legitimate documents and frauds.

"_You're sure this is a legal document?"_

"Oh_, yeah!" he said very loudly and still in shock._

_Realizing there were other members of the clergy not far away right outside his study, he toned his voice down. "At least, as legal as being married to a Jedi allows." He pointed towards a marking on the scroll, "See this?" His brother nodded, "This was stamped by the one and only ring of the Pontifex of the Brotherhood of Cognizance. No other like it in the known Galaxy."_

_Then there were the signatures. They were another matter._

_There were the signatures of Sét and Veré, the names of the two lovers from an old Futhork legend._

_Anakin Skywalker's and Padmé Amidala's signatures were identical, likely made by a man. Probably signed by the Pontifex. Not the couple he married. Unless signed by only one half of the couple, but that was highly unlikely._

_The names of the two mythical characters were different, most likely signed by Skywalker and Amidala._

_Panaka was dumbfounded, "How is using the aliases of two mythical characters legal?"_

"_It's legal, and not unheard of throughout history."_

"_And the droids count as witnesses?" The protocol droid Padmé was often seen with, C-3P0, was the first listed witness. The other, was the R2-series astromech droid, R2-D2._

"_You forget, on Naboo, high-functioning droids are respected as thinking beings, so yes they would count." Neither could believe it, "I don't know which surprises me more."_

"_Hm?"_

"_To my knowledge, no member of that Brotherhood has presided over a marriage for over three hundred years. Civil ceremonies have become the popular thing to do since the time of King Narmlé. He had that whole fancy civil ceremony that took three weeks. Since then everyone wants one, though not all want the month long parties, sadly." He threw the enhancer down on the desk in jealousy. Jealous that old forgotten religion married their famous Senator._

_Sensing his brother's disgust, Panaka said, "You won't say anything about this to_anyone_!"_

"_Hey, who would believe me?" Barrett said unconvincingly. Panaka shook his head. Amazing he was thirty standard and still had the same characteristics of that troublemaking youth._

"Old habits never die, I suppose," Panaka stated as he finished. As would the secrecy of this union if not by his brother's lips, it was bound to come out sooner or later.

Panaka looked at Palpatine more closely.

He seemed to be…_smiling_.

Did he not realize the ramifications this would have on Naboo? Palpatine, himself?

"_Sir…_" He realized how loudly he spoke and took his tone down. This was the leader of the Republic he was speaking to, "When this comes to light, imagine how this will make our planet's representation look in the Senate?" They just dealt with one scandal. They didn't need another. It certainly wouldn't help Palpatine's reputation either, since he came from the same planet and worked as one of her advisors during her time as Queen.

"I'm aware of the consequences, Captain Panaka, and don't worry," he said in a very soothing voice. He then stood up, "I will make sure this stays under wraps." After all, he had a growing control of the HoloNet. It wouldn't be too hard. "And I'll make sure your brother keeps quiet as well." That wouldn't be too difficult either. When credits talk, beings listen. Palpatine had learned from an early age when his father would clean up his messes.

Not quite the solution the Captain was hoping for. Really, he didn't know what he wanted, but he felt something had to be done. Yes, he served Amidala for years and still felt some loyalty towards her. But what she was doing was illegal. Jedi weren't allowed to marry. Not only was she compromising herself, but the people, including him as well. "I don't mean to disagree, but is that really the best course of action?" Just sweeping it under the rug?

A few moments later, Palpatine gestured towards him, "Captain Panaka, walk with me," Palpatine placed his hand on Panaka's back. It reminded Panaka of his kindhearted old grandfather. "I understand why you may feel Senator Amidala has…compromised her principles, and her people, including you and myself. But let us not forget she has always been a strong supporter of the Jedi, has she not?" Since the Battle of Naboo, yes. "True, her bias for them is stronger than ever. And I don't agree with her… questionable decision either. Her views of the war are _mostly_ the same, but let us not forget she was present at Geonosis when this dreadful war broke out. Surely that shaped her opinion as well."

Palpatine sensed the man still wasn't convinced. Time for a different approach.

"Not to mention, _if_ action is taken, Representative Binks will take Senator Amidala's place in the Senate." Ah, his eyes widened. Good. "We certainly don't want that, now do we?"

_Gungans. _Panaka groaned under his breathe. _Foolish beings._ He had no idea how _that _Gungan ever became a Representative. The only explanation he could think of was Boss Nass wanted the clumsy idiot out of his hair. "No, not at all."

"Excellent," Palpatine rolled the scroll back up. "Return the scroll to where you found it." He handed it back to Panaka. "Should either Knight Skywalker or Senator Amidala, or should I say Senator Skywalker, come looking for it. And perhaps think of a better home for such delicate information."

Panaka cracked a smile as they headed towards the door.

"Thank you for bringing this to my attention, Captain Panaka." Palpatine gave him a mysterious smile, "And don't worry, I'll take care of _everything_."

* * *

**He sure does...**

**End of Chapter Three**

**According to the ROTS Visual Dictionary, Panaka did inform Palpatine of the marriage. While according to the novel, it was a Naboo clergy man, now Palpatine could have been lying to protect Panaka, but in this I combined the two and decided he did tell the truth...from a certain point of view.**


	4. Miscalculation but New Plans

**I'm a little disappointed by only a few reivews, hopefully its better this time.**

**This is the final chapter, and I'll warn you, it's short, but I have a prequel in the works and some sequels too. Also I have other stories not quite related to this one, but again they're Star Wars stories. **

* * *

Chapter Four, Miscalculation but New Plans

The door _clicked_ shut. The Dark Lord of the Sith leaned against the wooden door, smiling from ear to ear under his dark red hood. He felt as giddy as a schoolboy. He could not believe his luck. The boy married the shrew…but it shouldn't surprise him so.

After all, it was no mere coincidence Chancellor Palpatine suggested _"an old friend, like Master Kenobi"_ to watch over Senator Amidala.

Yes, he put Anakin and the Senator together on purpose. And yes, he knew of Anakin's little obsession with her. He had always known, since Anakin was a child. But that was composed to put temptation on Anakin's path. To think of life outside the Jedi Order. To have his obsession with her to blossom even more. To despise the Jedi even more because he would realize as long as he remained a Jedi he could never have her.

However, he had made a small miscalculation. He didn't think that would not stop them. Never in his wildest imagination would he have guessed that she would return his feelings. And never would he have imagined they would take it as far as matrimony.

"_Hmmm…."_

Perhaps he didn't know the Senator as well as he thought. Like many, he had come to the conclusion she was like him.

His image, Palpatine, at least. Married to the people. To democracy. But his true love was power. And with this new information, he had the key to Anakin Skywalker's demise. To make his turn towards the Dark Side complete. To unleash his full potential. _Ultimate_ power.

He had considered using her to turn the boy. But the one he actually had in mind was his mentor, Obi-Wan Kenobi. Anakin looked to Obi-Wan as more than just a mentor, but a friend, brother, and a father. Palpatine would play on his fears of losing him too, just as he lost his own mother.

But now his mind was made up with this latest revelation.

Anakin could always dispose of Kenobi later. From his own experience, killing one's Master was most…_satisfying_. Thank the Dark Side for the Jedi's old foolish restrictions on marriage and attachment. For unlike Kenobi, the boy would never be able to turn towards his fellow brethren for help if something were to ever happen to his dear wife. Instead, Anakin would come to him…

To the Dark Side…

_Yes…_

Palpatine was quite glad he didn't dispose of Panaka. Perhaps it would be wise to keep him around. To see if he had any more useful information. Perhaps one day reward him for his usefulness…

But for now, he had a Republic to run.

A war to orchestrate.

And a young, powerful Jedi to bend towards his will.

_End._

* * *

**End of Chapter Four and of The Scroll**

**Thank you to all my readers, reviewers, followers, and everyone!**


End file.
